Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an integrated transmit/receive (T/R) switch for a wireless device.
Background Art
Transmit/Receive (T/R) switches are one of the key building blocks in time-division duplexing (TDD) wireless communication systems. Most high-performance radio frequency (RF) integrated-circuit (RFIC) switches have been implemented using Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) processes for high power-handling and low insertion loss. To reduce the bill of material (BOM) cost and realize final system on chip (SOC) solution, it is desirable to integrate the T/R switch onto complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process. However, it is quite challenging to design a CMOS switch with low insertion loss, high linearity, and high isolation compared to external T/R solutions especially at GHz frequencies. Recently, various CMOS T/R switches have been investigated and developed for wireless applications. However, these switches still have issues to achieve good transmitter (TX) efficiency and good receiver (RX) noise figure while maintaining the isolation between TX and RX.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.